THE DARE SHOW!
by Hikari is my name
Summary: in dis episode we have Sephiroth and alot of Yaoi soo R&R and send us a dare!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except a couple of carrot heads

Katson – WELCOME TO THE DARE SHOW!

Squall- Hyne no

Rinoa- please no

Irvine- yea!

(Irvine does his perverted lap dance)

Katson- WAY WAY TOOOOOO MUCH INFO!

(Irvine stops)

Squall: please just Review and tell us your dare, we'll do it

Katson: these suckers will buy anything you can even make Squall be preverted and Yaoi just tell us what you want them to do

Rinoa: I'm sad now thanks

(Rinoa Sobs in the corner)

Katson + everyone else: REVIEW!


	2. Sir Yaoi PERIOD swirly

I don't own jack crap

* * *

Katson: WELCOME TO THE DARE SHOW!

Squall: ……

Katson: well the first Dare today is from hehe ( ):

Ok, hehe make Irvine say I love you to Squall and wrap his arms around Squalls legs screaming BE MINE, really loud and then make him put on salsa music and dance with Squall, ok lame that's all I could think of.

Squall: who the EPIC DELETED in hyne's name EPIC DELETED

Katson: this is T rated peoples so no cursing, sexual references or Lemon unless I say so

(you can hear Zell dropping his hotdog it's that quiet)

Rinoa NOT TO SQUALLY!

Irvine okay I'll do it!

(Irvine wraps arms around squall's leg)

Irvine: BE MINE! BE MINE! BE MINE!

Katson: MY POOR PATHETIC EARS! MAKE HIM STOP!

(Squall shakes Irvine off and Irvine puts Salsa music on)

Squall (crying): Please no! Make the pain of dancing stop!

(Squall pulls away and sulks in the corner)

Katson: O-k-a-y then peoples now there's a dare that involves Rinoa Bashing

(Squall runs over to the crying Rinoa)

Rinoa: I hate you Author!

Katson: Wildcat6 writes:

make squall have to give Rinoa a swirly...(the toilet one, not some demented ice cream!)

(you can actually hear Irvine and Seifer snickering)

Katson: the toilets there now go have fun!

Rinoa: Please Squall! Don't!

(Squall starts to snicker and gives Rinoa a Swirly)

Squall: sorry love couldn't help myself

Katson: WHY SQUALL! ARE YOU BEING OUT OF CHARACTER!

Squall: …..no comment……

Seifer: okay that's all the dares we have time for now make sure you review and give us a dare!

Everyone: BYE!

('maybe I'm a lion' starts playing)


	3. Madam sword PERIOD Yaoi

Everyone: WELCOME TO THE DARE SHOW!

Katson: Disclaimer please

Squall: sigh she does not own us because if she did I would be wearing a to-to

Katson: okies now we have a dare yet again from Wildcat 6:

Have squall and Seifer fight.

WITHOUT their precious gunblades...and with THE MASTER SWORD!

Then of course ling comes in scream at the top of him lungs 'give it back' then takes Rinoa as ransom and threatens her with gunblades!

Katson: since I have no idea who the hell Ling is we'll have to have the next best thing…Sephiroth!

(Sephiroth walks in)

Sephiroth: you said the black materia was here

(Katson hides behind Squall)

Katson: no I did not! Heheh…

(Sephiroth looks for his sword)

Sephiroth: WHERE IS IT!

(Katson point towards Squall and Seifer fighting with the same type of sword)

Sephiroth: GIVE IT BACK! I SAID GIVE IT BACK!

(Sephiroth grabs Rinoa and points the gunblade at Rinoa; the boys stop and grab Sephiroth then start punching his face, afterwards Sephiroth is lying on the ground bloody and beaten.)

Rinoa: My hero!

Squall: you know I am baby

(Rinoa jumps on squall kissing him; Katson pulls them apart making them cry).

Katson: Now that brings me to the next dare by my awesome friend (which I highly suggest you read her story I wanna go home!) Triggerhappy777:

Interesting concept...let's see...oh why not.

Let's have Squall and Seifer kiss each other. Just a little peck on the lips. :D

Squall and Seifer: ummm….

Katson: HAHAHAHA! ZELL PISSED HIS PANTS!

Zell (highly embarrassed): I DID!….. Oh wait I did!

Katson: let's not waste time okay guys!

(Squall and Seifer kiss each other but it evolves into a lot of Yaoi, Katson pulls them apart and shakes her head.)

Katson: that ain't right Squall now go wash your mouth out with detergent

Squall: yes mom….

Katson: I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! sigh we've run out of time so see you again on the dare show but don't forget to Review and send us your dares okay? Okay bye.

(Waltz to the moon plays)


End file.
